


On The Bumpy Road (To Love)

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Accidental Stimulation, Ben is 22, Ben is awkward, Coming In Pants, Embaressment, F/M, First Time, Het Sex, Honestly more feelings than a kink fic has any right to, Humiliation, Lap Sitting, Outdoor Sex, Rey is 18, Smut, but I wrote it so..:, cum in pants, lol, minor underage drinking, no one is drunk, virgin ben, which is a first for my stories lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Rey has to sit on Ben's lap in the car and he has no chill about it.This is now  a comic made by the AMAZINGRadon tumblr.Check it out!





	1. The Car Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This art was made by vanta-gold@tumblr.com and I am dead. It's so beautiful. Endless thanks oh my god.

 

Ben wasn't sure how he got roped into this. He hated social events in general, and camping was definitely not his thing. He had only agreed to go because he had a stupid crush on his sister's best friend and she has asked him at the last second if he wanted to come and his stupid mouth had said yes.

Now he was crammed in the backseat of a jeep with two other girls, while his sister Catherine (she went by Phasma now for some godforsaken reason) was riding shotgun because it was her boyfriend Hux's car. This left Ben crammed against a window next to Rey and Phasma's other friend Rose.

The girls were seniors in high school, Hux had graduated two years ago making him a full two years younger than Ben and as soon as they had pulled away, car loaded with beer and tents and snacks, he had regretted it.

It's just that Rey was like, _really_ pretty. And Ben was stupid.

It was cramped, and hot, and loud, and Ben was daydreaming idly about his air conditioned bedroom and X-box.

Rey and Rose were giggling about something and Phasma had her hand on Hux's thigh which was grossing him out and someone had put on Taylor Swift of all things and he might actually be in Hell.

Ben was a socially awkward 22 year old virgin, why the fuck had he said yes to this?

He heard Rey laugh, light and warm.

Oh right. That's why. God he was such a creep.

They had been driving for two hours and still had a solid hour of driving left when Rose, in a fit of laughter, spilled her soda all over the seat Rey was currently occupying. The girls squealed and Rey unbuckled hastily as soda crept under her, managing not to get soaked.

"Fuck!" Rose said. "I'm so sorry fuck, oh my god."

Rey was laughing and squeaking.

"Just sit in Ben's lap he doesn't care, it's probably the closest he'll ever get to a girl," Phasma said.

Ben felt his face flush as he glared at his sister, god she was a bitch.

"Do you mind?" Rey asked, an apologetic look on her face and _yes_ , he did mind, but Ben was stupid so he shook his head and suddenly he had a lap full of beautiful girl and he was irrationally angry because Phasma was right, Ben didn't have a lot of chances to touch girls like this. They all seemed to think he was ugly or creepy or the winning combination of both.

Still, he would have preferred that she _wanted_ to be in his lap instead of just being forced there by a mass of sticky cold soda.

So he was left with awkward hands trying not to touch Rey as she settled into him, taut ass against his dick which he was pleading with to just _be cool_ , to no avail.

Fucking Hell.

She was in little shorts and white tee shirt and she was so warm and solid on him and she smelled so good that Ben's head was spinning.

"How far are we?" He asked, voice tight.

"About an hour, we exit in a couple miles and it's back roads from there," Hux said.

How could this get any worse.

 

 

It got worse.

The back roads were rockier than Ben's social skills. Rey kept bouncing in his lap, jostling against him and fuck she had to be able to feel how hard he was.

Ben had mercifully tucked his chubby up before she got in his lap so the head of his dick was restrained in the waist band of his jeans but it meant if he leaned forward (say, going over a bump) that his pants tightened on the head of his cock and Rey kept pushing back.

It felt so good and so horrible Ben wanted to cum or throw up.

He was praying he didn't do either but puking seemed like a better (and less likely) alternative.

It's just that Ben never did this, had hot teenage girls grinding against him.

They hit a large pothole and Ben's hands instinctually came up to hold onto Rey's soft hips and he was so hard he could feel himself leaking against his stomach.

She giggled and jesus, was she doing this on purpose? She couldn't seem to sit still. She was talking animatedly to Rose and twisting in his lap. Ben tried to keep his breathing even.

He thought about whatever disgusting things he could conjure, but it wasn't working.

His heart was was hammering, she could hear it, right?

He still had his hands on her hips, thought about moving them. Doesn't.

She was so soft, he had to stop his thumb from tracing little circles against the place where her shirt met her shorts and a small bit of skin was exposed.

He couldn't help his thoughts from racing, from picturing her naked instead, ass grinding on him in earnest. He could see her hands and they were so cute and tiny and he wondered what they would look like on his dick right as Rey leaned forward to grab something from her bag and pushed herself flush against him and ben let out an ugly little groan.

Rey leaned back and looked at him, pressing herself against his chest to lean closer.

"You okay?" She asked, concern in her wide hazel eyes.

"Yeah-" Ben's voice sounded tight. He cleared his throat.  
"Yeah just..headache. Hate cars."

It was more words than he thought he'd be able to string together and Rey licked her lips and gave him an odd look before turning back to rose, staying closer to him. She had part of her back to the door, legs half sideways over his body and her ass was still right against his dick but in a new way and he knew his breathing was speeding up.

He was gonna cum, it was just a matter of putting it off long enough for him NOT to cum on Rey.

It's been less than twenty fucking minutes since they got off the highway. They were at least thirty minutes out.

Ben let out a frustrated little groan, bringing a hand up to rub his head a second later in the worlds lamest attempt at faking a headache.

"It's that bad huh?" Rey said, and Ben had no fucking idea what she was talking about for a minute before she brought her hand and up and started rubbing his scalp, her little fingers carding through his hair so casually and it was so strangely intimate that his hips just sort of arched toward her without his permission. His face was flush and his mouth was hanging open like an idiot because _no one_ touched Ben like that except his mother, and even then it had been years.  
  
Ben had always thought Rey was beautiful, she'd been friends with his sister for years and now she was in his lap and she was touching him like she wanted to, like she cared for him and Ben had to close his eyes. God he was so lame. If he looked at her he was gonna lose it.

He knew he looked ridiculous, the best he could hope and for was that she actually believed he had a headache.

He had his eyes closed tight but the road got worse, and he could hear Rose leaning forward talking to Hux and Phasma so Ben opened his eyes and found Rey staring at him, hand still pushed into his hair and her eyes were dark and she fucking shifted, letting her ass drag as they careened down a rough road, whole car vibrating and- fuck.

Ben felt his breath catch, his stomach tense and he was too far to gone to come back, Rey's hand tight in his hair and her eyes watching his face and this was by far the best and worst orgasm of his life because Rey was there and also because she had to know what was happening now, right?

Ben felt himself make a strained little grunt and then he was cumming, he wanted to yell at Rey to look away but there was no way to do it so he just shut his eyes and felt his body tense and spam, felt his cum pooling hot and sticky against his stomach and dripping down into the waistband of his jeans. He was so thankful his clothes were thick and black but he wasn't sure that Rey wouldn't be able to see it or worse, wouldn't accidentally put her hand in it and as soon as he felt his body tingling back to life his shame was immense and intense and he had to fight the urge to push Rey off him or jump out of the moving car.

When he did open his eyes again, Rey was facing forward, listening to something Hux was saying, and Ben was thankful she didn't still have her eyes on him.

He could see her cheeks were flushed, probably embarrassed for him, but her hand had moved from his hair to gently thumb at the shell of his ear and Ben couldn't help leaning into the touch and closing his eyes.


	2. The Camp Site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes camping and Ben is in hell.

By the time they got to the campsite (mercifully Rey hadn't stuck her hand in the puddle of pooling cum) Ben just wanted to go home. If they had been anywhere except the middle of fucking nowhere he would have paid $200 for a fucking Uber.

It wasn't like he could pop off for a shower or a change of clothes, he was stuck setting up his tent (he had one to himself at least) but he had no fucking idea how to set it up so Rose had to come help him.

All he could I think about was the itchy mess drying on his stomach.

Eventually he snuck some baby wipes someone had thought to bring and took off for a piss and wiped himself down, hiding the wipes in the woods.

Fuck everything.

He didn't know how he was ever going to look Rey in the eyes again. He had fucking cum in his pants because she sat on his lap. Jesus he was disgusting.

He was still holding out hope that she didn't know for sure what happened. Once the initial embarrassment had worn off (slowly) he had been replaying the entire event over and over in his mind non stop.

The way Rey had pressed into his lap, her fingernails dragging across his scalp, her eyes dark as she watched him.

He couldn't forget the memory of her fingers against his ear, the flush on her cheeks.

Ugh was so creepy.

He got back to the campsite and helped Hux unload snacks and sleeping bags from the jeep and they cracked open beers and Rey started a fire and they made hot dogs.

Ben was actively NOT looking at Rey, keeping his eyes cast down or on his sister occasionally as he ate.

He had changed his shirt but had to keep the pants on to avoid looking guilty. Guiltier, anyway.

At one point she got up to grab another beer.

"You want one Ben?" She asked, forcing his eyes to her face. He nodded.

She brought a beer over to him and then she stayed, sitting down on a log next to him.

"Cheers," she said, tipping her bottle against his.

He nodded again. Because he was stupid and words weren't working.

She looked so beautiful. The sun was high in the sky behind and her hair was pulled up in a messy knot on her head.

She turned to him, caught him staring. He went red and looked down. Fuck. He was going to be so weird for the next two days. Maybe he would get lucky and drown in the lake.

They changed to so swimming and he balled up his ruined briefs and slipped on trunks. At least the lake would wash off whatever left over jizz was crusted onto him.

The water was cool and refreshing and before long the group was having a blast, splashing and dunking each other.

Hux and Phasma were making out in earnest.

Rey came up behind Ben and jumped on his back in an attempt to dunk him but he caught her weight and held steady, her body was pressed up against his back, knees finding purchase underwater on his hips, hands on his shoulders.

"Did you really think that would work?" He asked her.

Her voice was close to his ear.

"Worth a shot," she said, seeming to be in no rush to get off of him.

He splashed water in her face, and she dropped, coming up a second later, laughing and splashing him.

She was just so cute, and she kept getting so close to him, why the fuck did she keep touching him and sitting next to him?

It occurred to him that it might be some sort of joke, that she was messing with him.

If that was the case why hadn't she outed him when he came in his pants? Was she just waiting until the trip was over to humiliate him?

Ben's heart was racing but his dick was twitching because it was a _traitor_.

Rey was in a simple black bikini but it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Her hair was down and wet, so it looked longer and darker than it normally did. No flecks of gold or that honey color.

Fuck he was staring again.

"I'm starving," Rose said, coming up to float on the waters surface.

"Me too," Phasma said.

"Lets eat," Hux said.

Everyone started to head out of the lake. Ben begged his dick to calm down but it wasn't listening so he had to kind of awkwardly jog ahead to get to his towel and he thought he'd pulled it off until he saw Rey watching him, a sneaky little smile on her face.

  
They ate more food and drank a few more beers and someone brought out a Bluetooth speaker and then music was playing, and Rey made a fire again.

It was getting colder and Rey had changed into plain black leggings and a hoodie after swimming and it was a ridiculously enticing look for something so casual.

Most of dinner consisted of snacks, bags of chips and cookies and candy. They made more hot dogs.

Ben guessed camping was kind of nice. It would have been great if he was totally alone. Or if it was just him and Rey.

In no universe was that happening.

It was a little more fun than Ben expected and the relief was overwhelming. The entire trip so far had felt like walking on needles. He was a few beers in now and everything felt a little calmer and the air was clean and fresh and smelled like woodsmoke and trees.

Rey got up to change the music and when she came back she sat next to Ben.

He looked at her curiously and she just shrugged and took a handful of chips from the back in his lap.

Okay. She was definitely fucking with him.

They hung out for a few hours, until it was cold and Rose was nodding off and the fire was dying.

Hux and Phasma disappeared into their tent and Rose stumbled into the one she was sharing with Rey. Rey hovered outside, helping Ben put away the the last of the snacks.

He was suddenly terrified of what she was going to say, but he relaxed once she spoke.

"I'm really glad you came, Ben."

Ben's head snapped towards her at her choice of words but she clearly meant on the camping trip and he didn't know what to do with that at all.

"Oh, yeah I guess I am too."

"Really? You're not miserable? Because your face kinda screams miserable."

She had turned to face him, looking slightly disappointed despite her little smile.

"I'm not miserable," Ben said softly, and right at that moment he wasn't. How could he be? "That's just my face," he joked.

Rey laughed and her smile deepened and she bit her lip, turning back to the snacks.

"I'll see you in the morning Rey," Ben said as he made for his tent.

"Goodnight Ben," she said, and he zipped himself in.

 

Despite vowing to never have another orgasm again after the car incident, Ben found the temptation to jerk off hard to resist. He was trying though.

He couldn't get Rey out of his mind. She had always been pretty, he supposed, but when she and Phasma were young she was tomboyish. She was always dirty and stick thin. It wasn't until a year or so ago that Ben had seen her while he was on winter break from college and she looked...stunning. There was no other word for it.

She had gotten hips and an ass and grown into her long limbs so, so well.

She still hardly wore makeup, still had that edge of tomboy, but it had somehow transformed from this youthful countenance into something enticing and self assured and magnetic.

  
It used to be no problem for Ben to hang out with them when she had seemed young and silly to him, they'd all play video games and watch horror movies and high school Ben gave no real thought to middle school Rey. But 18 year old Rey, off go college in a few months Rey, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He'd been so weird to her all for of spring break.

He palmed his dick through his sweat pants. Could he even get away with jerking off in a tent? He could vaguely hear Hux and Phasma in the distance. Yeah, no. He really shouldn't. But his hand didn't stop moving.

Suddenly there was a noise. Someone was unzipping his tent. He sat bolt upright and was met with Rey, climbing in.

"Rey what?" He didn't have all the words. What was she doing here? What was she thinking? What was wrong?

"Hey," she said, zipping the tent behind her and he could tell she was blushing even in the low glow of the lantern.

"Hi," he said. His heart was suddenly hammering.

"I'm sorry about the car," she said.

Ben felt his stomach drop.

"What?" His voice was too high.

"I know what happened Ben and I feel like an asshole and I don't want you weird around me because it's not your fault-"

This was not fucking happening.

"Oh my god Rey," Ben put his hands over his eyes and groaned. "Look stop, I'm sorry, I'm a mega creep I shouldn't even be allowed on the same planet as you and I'm just- don't tell anyone and I swear I'll stay away from you."

God he wanted to die. He wished he had drowned.

"No! Ben what are you talking about? I was being so unfair. I just got caught up in it, you looked so cute, I don't know, it was just... I'd pictured you like that in my head and then I had it in front of me and I shouldn't have teased you like that, or let you think it was your fault."

She was looking down at her hands. Ben tried to make sense of he words.

"You- you did that on purpose?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked, suddenly defensive. "Did Phasma put you up to this?"

Rey looked up at him horrified.

"Ben what?! Are you serious?"  
She was moving closer to him, coming into his space and he was breathing too fast.  
"No, I would never do that to anyone. Is that what you think of me?"

She looked so sad and Ben realized that no, of course not, she would never hurt anyone on purpose.

"No, Rey you're like, the best person I know, I just... I don't get it."

"What don't you get?" She asked, smiling again, her eyes over bright and wet.

"Why you would want anything to do with a creep like me," he whispered.

"Ben I've liked you since I was like, twelve years old. I've been mercilessly flirting with you for like a year," Rey was laughing a little, then she looked sorry again. "I made Rose spill that fucking soda. If anyone's a creep it's me."

Ben's brain was going to explode. Rey liked him? For that long? He tried to rack his brain for clues and thought of her, always inviting him along, always stopping by his room to say hi or to ask what he was listening to. He thought about Rey's words, how she said she had pictured him cumming before, did that mean she thought about him while she touched herself?

Jesus.

"Oh," he said.

Rey looked down again.

"Look uh, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I didn't want you being weird around me or feeling guilty and if you don't share my feelings that's okay, I just- After today I thought maybe you liked me-"

Ben moved in a rush and brought his mouth down to Rey's.

He had only kissed one other girl and it had been in 9th grade. He was sure he was shit at it, but Rey's hands were in his hair immediately and she was so enthusiastic, pressing herself closer to him.

"Fuck, thank god," she whispered against his mouth and Ben smiled, pulling back to look at her.

Was this seriously happening?

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked.

Ben raised an eyebrow but nodded. He grabbed his shoes and followed her away from the tents and down to the water's edge.

"Why a walk?" He asked as they came to a picnic table overlooking the lake.

"Because I didn't want to have to be quiet," Rey said, and she was suddenly flush against him, her mouth finding his. She backed him up to the bench seat of the table and he sat, opening his legs so she could stand between them.

Ben's head was spinning. He couldn't believe he had Rey here, kissing him, he had almost resigned himself to never speaking to her again.

He couldn't believe she wanted him, wanted him badly enough to get lost in him. Fuck. He let out a little moan against her lips because she was so soft and she tasted so good. Rey brought one hand into his hair to play with his scalp and kept one on his shoulder as she leaned down to kiss his neck.

His hands came up to hold her waist. He wasn't sure what to do with them.

"Rey," he whispered, suddenly more nervous and embarrassed than lost in her.  
"I don't know what I'm doing- I've never done this."

Rey stroked his hair again.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna show you," she said.

Her eyes were like flint in the moonlight. Ben's breathing was fast and uneven. Rey reached over and unzipped her hoodie. She had nothing underneath, just her soft pajama pants. She left the sweater on to cover her arms and back but her tits were out, nipples hard as little stones in the cool air.

Ben's eyes went huge in his head. He couldn't stop staring.

"You can touch me," Rey whispered. "I'd like it if you did."

Ben brought a hand up to cup her little breast, thumb tracing her nipple and he felt her shiver. Fuck he had made her shiver.

He brought his mouth up to her other nipple, it was already basically at face level. He let his tongue wet the little bud, then he blew on it, his other hand still circling.

She let out a little sound and he looked up at her. She was flush and her lips were pouty and wet.

"Fuck you're beautiful," he said.

Her eyes softened.

Ben was overwhelmed again, he moved his mouth back to her tit and lapped at her, seeing how much he could fit into his mouth (almost all of it) and she giggled and squirmed against him. He moved his hands to her hips to hold her still and he kissed up from her tits to her neck and back to her jaw.

He could have kept kissing her like that for hours but Rey's hands came cover his and moved them to the swell of her ass over her pajama pants and then she was straddling him.

Ben was high on this. He had thought desperately about what it would be like to have her on him willingly but he never imagined he would experience it.

She was so small and her skin was hot and her mouth was hungry for his mouth, her hands for his hair.

"I've though about this a lot," she said, mouth against his cheek.

Ben groaned. Hands tightening on her hips.

"You have no idea how wet I was in the car. I've never wanted to touch myself so badly."

"Oh my god," Ben said.

"When you came I almost kissed you. I wish I had," she said.

Ben tilted his head up and kissed her, because holy shit, he could kiss her.

He was hard again, the outline of his cock right against her pussy, he could feel the heat from her radiating into him through her thin pants.

He wanted to touch her there.

He tried to push his hand between their bodies but too many things were the way. Ben grunted, tugging at he pants and she giggled, lifting off his lap and quickly shedding both her pants and her underwear.

Ben just stared at her, he couldn't even think. His mouth was open like an idiot and he could hear his heart in his ears.

She was just in that oversized hoodie, wide open. He looked down her body, her little tits, red from his mouth, her flat stomach and the swell of her hips and her cunt, covered with soft looking curls trimmed neatly to the shape of her pussy.

"How do I look?" Rey asked, blushing.

"Amazing," he said, and he could hear the wonder his voice. She moved closer to him, tugging at his shirt. He pulled it off quickly and Rey ran her fingers over his chest. She was doing it again, looking eager, like he was something wonderful and exciting to touch.

There had to be something wrong with her. Or this had to be some kind of idle curiosity, she was probably going to be embarrassed about it later but nothing in her body language right now suggested hesitance.

She moved her mouth to his chest, kissing across his skin.

"Damn Solo you're kind of ripped," she said. And then she dropped down right in front of him, knees in the dirt, spreading his thighs. His breath caught in his throat.

"Has anyone every sucked your dick?"

"Fuck no, Rey no ones even touched my dick. You're in uncharted territory."

She looked delighted.

"Maybe you have name a landmark after me," she whispered.

"I'll let you name anything you want," he said sighing as she brought her hands to his sweat pants and tugged.

He lifted his ass so she could slide them down his legs, and he kicked them off with his flip flops.

His cock was hard and red, straining toward Rey like a sunflower looks for light. She let out a little sigh, and then she leaned down and licked up the shaft.

Fuck. She looked unreal, so hot half naked and kneeling in the dirt, mouth on his dick.

How had he brought a goddess to her knees?

She opened her mouth and swallowed him. It was unlike anything his stupid brain had ever experienced.

Her mouth was loose and wet as she sunk down, and then tight and hot as she pulled back, over and over. He tongue dipping into the slit at the head of his cock. She gagged a little when she tried to take his entire length and he felt her throat flutter.

Ben was glad he already came today, it would make him last longer.

Not that long though, if she kept that up.

He took her face in his hand and pulled her off of him.

Her eyes were watering, lips red and wet. He'd never seen anything hotter.

"I won't last if you keep that up and I'm so not done," he whispered, tugging her back to her feet so she could stand between his legs again. He kissed her, tasting himself faintly on her lips. He brought a hand down between her thighs and moved one of her legs so one of his was in between them, making her spread them. He let his hand trace her thigh up to the heat at the apex of her thigh. He dragged a finger through her folds, she was so wet, holy shit.

"Oh fuck Rey," he let his fingers get coated in her slick, and then looked for the place he could slide them into her. It only took him a second to find it, and as he lined two fingers up at her entrance he looked up at her for permission, for confirmation that he was in the right place. She nodded, and he let his fingers push up into her, she was so hot and so tight on him, he was fascinated by the texture inside of her. He started to push and pull, bringing his fingers out and then back in. It made a squishing kind of noise that made his heart surge.

Rey let out a little moan, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

"Your fingers are big,"'she whispered.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No, no it feels good," she hummed against him. "Here try like this, push them and in and bend like you're beckoning someone."

Ben pushed two fingers deep into her and then curled them back toward his palm. Rey jerked, her hand tightening on his shoulder and oh, okay.

He did it again, and again, and each time she let out a little breathy exhale and her body would tense. It was stupid hot, being able to push these little reactions out of her.

Rey brought one hand down between them and started to rub her clit. Ben eyes were sharp on her little fingers, watching how and where she moved. He pushed her hand away and replaced it with his own. Rey let out a little cry and brought her hands up to Ben's face.

She was watching him with wide eyes, breath coming shallow and heavy.

"Am I doing okay?" He asked her.

"Oh my god yes," she said, and he felt her body tense at his words, so he moved a little faster and felt her trembling. She put her hands on his shoulders and another little cry escaped her lips and he felt her tighten and clench on his fingers before another rush of warmth covered his hand.

Holy shit she had cum on his hand. He didn't know why he thought he might not be able to tell when she came, if he could make her cum at all, but this was so... visceral.

He leaned up and kissed her again, hands coming to her waist to guide her back into lap, her wet little pussy against his thighs, his dick pressed between their bellies.

She began sucking a mark into the side of his throat.

"Someone's gonna see-" he warned her. He didn't want her to be embarrassed if someone learned what happened.

Rey shivered a little against him.

"Good," she said, and Ben felt his dick jump. Holy fuck. Was she really turned on by the idea of everyone knowing she had done...this to him? He felt dizzy.

"I wanna fuck you," she said, "only if you wanna I mean-"

"Fuck yes," Ben said, but he had no idea what to do next.

"I'm clean, and on the pill, so I don't care about.. I mean I didn't bring anything but Hux might have one?"

"No I trust you. Obviously I'm clean."

She smiled, relieved.

Her hand came up to grip his dick and seeing her little fingers making it look bigger than it ever had in his hand made it leak a little. Rey pumped him a few times before lifting up off his lap enough to line him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Ben nodded eagerly, watching her face as she slowly sunk down onto him. Inch by inch he disappeared into her body, it was unbelievable. He mouth was a little pink O of surprise, her hands on his shoulders, chest rising and falling quickly as she took all of him.

"Oh, whoa," she whispered, pushing her face into his neck.

"You okay?" He asked her now, worried she was hurting.

"I'm good just need a second, you're big and well- it's you," she said this last part as if it was an explanation for how overwhelmed she was and Ben had to blink back the sting in his eyes. Right.

He ran his fingers through her hair, hand coming down to stroke her back, and she took a shuddering breath.

Without warning she began to rock, hips circling on his. She wasn't coming up off of his dick like girls did in porn, she kept him inside her all the time and it felt fucking incredible.

He made a gasping noise and she kissed it from his mouth and into hers, moving faster.

"Can't believe you're finally fucking me," she whispered, and honestly Ben had to be more surprised by this turn of events than she was.

"You're amazing," he said.

She was pushing faster against him and he lifted his hips to meet her thrusts.

She cried out and he did it again, hitting a barrier inside of her at the edge of each thrust.

Ben couldn't help the sounds falling from his lips, couldn't help the blown out look in his eyes as he watched Rey take him, eagerly meeting each push of his hips.

He was pretty sure he was in love with her.

She brought one hand up to cup his face. He wasn't gonna last that much longer. Just watching her was enough to get him off, feeling her from the inside was insanity.

"Rey I'm close," he whispered.

He brought a hand down between their bodies, to the place where he disappeared inside of her and began to thumb her clit again. Her breathing got faster and he could feel her clenching from the inside. He rubbed her in quick little circles and she was moaning in earnest now.

"Don't stop, Ben oh my god," she said.

Nothing on earth could have made him stop, he kept fucking into her and he felt her body spasm under him. She let out a groan, face red and flush.

"Fuck," he said, and he grunted, thrusting into her harder and with no real rhythm.

He felt her cum again, this time on his dick and it pushed him over the edge.

"Rey!" He said, and her hands were holding his face, watching him closely as his body tensed and his cock pumped his seed into her body.

He kept his eyes open for as long as he could, until the last shiver of pleasure was fizzling through him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

He was left panting against her, mind swimming.

She was kissing his jaw, his face. He met her with his mouth and dipped his tongue into hers lazily.

"That was incredible," he said. "You're incredible."

Rey giggled.

"I've wanted that forever," she whispered. And he believed her.

She got off of him gingerly. Stripping off her hoodie.

She took his hand and brought him to the water where she cleaned between her legs and they washed from the waist down, cold and sleepy.

He held he hand as they wandered back toward the tents.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked.

Ben nodded, and they quietly crawled into his tent. She put her pants back on but left the hoodie open and her bare chest pressed against his, warm and real.

He tucked her into his side, still fighting off his disbelief because he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Ben Solo was never this lucky.

She hummed against him, content and loose limbed and together they drifted off to sleep.

 

Ben woke up to the sound of his tent being opened.

"Oh my god you've gotta be fucking kidding me," Phasma said.

"I thought Rey got eaten by a bear. It seemed more likely than finding her in here with you." Her tone was teasing but she was smiling.

"Damn girl, you finally did it," Rose said, coming to stand next to Phasma.  
  
"Oh my god shut up," Rey said, but she didn't pull away from him in horror, instead she tucked herself closer into his body, protective and insistent.

Ben looked up at his sister who rolled her eyes, but she smiled as she zipped the tent back up.

He smiled back at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write. I hope you guys like this as much as I do which is like....a lot. If you do please let me know, writing smut is always a little weird and feedback spurs me to do more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
